Bitter Sweet
by chezahana-chan
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 3. "Aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura..." Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.  Fic Colab dengan Miko-chan. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite minnasan...

Watashi wa HarUchi SaRa, nie fic colabku ma Nakamura Kumiko-chan,sekaligus fic pertamaku.

Met baca...!!! Hhehe (narsis dikit boleh,kan?) *ditimpuk baskom ma para Senpai*

**_Summary : "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan mendekati sosok Naruto. Duduk di samping tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya bergerak pada kepala Naruto. _**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**_

_**Rated : T**_

**##Bitter Sweet##**

Seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda dan memilki sepasang mata emerald memandang nanar pada dua sosok ninja yang akan bertarung. Dua sosok ninja yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, dan tak akan tergantikan keberadaannya. Kedua sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto, demi menepati janjinya pada Sakura, gadis yang sangat dicintainya dia rela menantang bahaya apapun. Namun, usahanya selama ini sia-sia belaka saja. Beberapa kali Naruto dan team barunya berhasil melacak keberadaan Sasuke, dan beberapa kali juga Naruto tidak berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang bersama dirinya. Hingga saat ini tiba. Saat dimana Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-team 7- bertatap muka langsung dengan Sasuke.

Hari ini, detik ini akan terjadi sebuah pertarungan besar dan juga tragis. Kenapa tragis? Karena mereka bertarung dengan sesama teman mereka sendiri. Karena kami-team 7- masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman kami. Bahkan Naruto menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-lakinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah mengatakan pada kami bahwa dia bukan lagi bagian dari team 7. Dan seperti memandang kami penuh benci.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura? Perasaan Sakura saat ini adalah senang dan khawatir. Senang karena dapat melihat cinta pertamanya kembali, Sasuke. Khawatir karena kini dua orang yang menempti tempat special di hatinya akan bertarung. Sebenarnya hasil dari pertarungan inilah yang dia khawatirkan. Sakura merasa gusar dan kalut. Dia takut jika salah satu dari mereka, antara Naruto dan Sasuke akan gugur dalam pertarungan ini. Dan dia juga takut jika ilmu medisnya tidak dapat menolong mereka, setidaknya satu di antara mereka yang terluka parah.

"Aku akan melawanmu, Sasuke," suara serak Naruto terdengar. Bagaikan getaran suara yang memilukan.

Sakura sudah bercucuran air mata. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya memandang Naruto khawatir. Sebenarnya yang paling Kakashi khawatirkan adalah gerak-gerik Madara. Madara hanya menonton saja tanpa berkomentar apapun. Sedangkan Zetsu yang berada di sampingnya pun juga diam.

"Naruto… selama ini aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja dan hanya menangis. Aku sangat merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ninja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini Tuhan?" batin Sakura dan mencengkram dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak. Walaupun tidak terluka secara fisik melainkan secara batin.

"Baiklah aku serahkan Sasuke padamu, Naruto," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba dan ikut maju, sehingga sejajar dengan Naruto berdiri. "Biar aku yang mengurus Madara dan…" Kakashi menggantung ucapannya dan melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Sakura… apa kau bisa bertarung melawan Zetsu?" tanya Kakashi tidak yakin. Karena melihat kondisi Sakura, bukan secara fisik tapi keadaan psikologisnya. Karena Kakashi mengingat dengan jelas ketika Sasuke mencekik Sakura dan hendak menusukkan kunai. Pasti rasanya sakit jika mengingat hal itu. Terlebih hal itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat kita cintai.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Uhmm…aku bisa. Tenang saja Kakashi-sensei. Aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi yang harus dilindungi. Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, berarti perjuanganku untuk menjadi kuat selama 3 tahun belakang ini…" Sakura menggantung ucapannya dan juga ikut maju sehingga sejajar dengan Kakashi dan Naruto. "Akan sia-sia saja."

Naruto, Kakashi dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap dalam posisi mereka bertarung. Dipihak lawan pun, Sasuke, Madara dan Zetsu juga bersiap-siap.

Sakura melihat penampilan Sasuke yang begitu lusuh dan berantakan akibat setelah bertarung habis-habisan dengan Danzou. Betapa hatinya miris melihat Sasuke seperti itu. "Apakah Sasuke-kun benar-benar sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan?" Hal itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura saat ini. Kegelapan yang di maksud Sakura di sini adalah sebuah dendam. Sebuah dendam yang sekarang berubah dari Itachi, kakaknya sendiri yang dia teramat sayangi kepada Desa Konoha.

Lamunan Sakura tersadar akan sentuhan ditangannya. Sebuah sentuhan menenangkan dari Naruto. Seakan dengan sentuhannya itu Naruto mengucapkan "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah," Pemuda itu menunjukan sederetan gigi putihnya pada Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura pun ikut terseyum dan bergumam "Terima kasih."

"Semuanya siap..!" perintah Kakashi dengan serta membuka tutup matanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

Naruto pun mengencangkan ikat kepalanya, sedangkan Sakura memakan sebuah pil dan memakaikan sarung tangan hitamnya pada kedua tangannya. Setelah itu Sakura kepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Semuanya harus berakhir sekarang..! Di tempat ini," batin Sakura.

Dan setelah diberi aba-aba oleh Kakashi akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura beserta Kakashi maju serempak. Dipihak lawan pun terjadi hal sama. Suara gesekan dan lemparan kunai berdenting seperti alunan lagu. Kakashi dan Madara bertarung jauh jaraknya dengan tempat bertarung antara Sakura dan Naruto. Jadi, masing-masing dari tempat mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana jalan pertarungan ini. Namun, mereka masih bisa merasakan dengan chakra mereka.

**Ditempat Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung.**

"Sasuke… kita buat sebuah kesepakatan," ucap Naruto tanpa ada keraguan dari kedua sorot matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi Sage Mode. "Jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu… kembalilah kekonoha bersamaku-team 7- dan cobalah untuk mengubur dalam-dalam dendammu..!"

Sasuke hanya memabalas ucapan Naruto dengan sebuah dengusan. "Hn. Lalu… bagaimana jika aku yang menang?" tanyanya dengan seringai mengejek.

Naruto tersenyum. "Lakukan sesukamu terhadap Konoha aku tidak akan mencoba mencegahmu,"ucapnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tersenyum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau terseyum?" tanyanya.

"Ahaha… kau tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun pada Konoha," ucap Naruto dan semakin membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu jika aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Konoha?" tanya Sasuke dan menatap Naruto sinis.

"Karena aku yakin akan mengalahkanmu. Sekarang..! Di sini..!"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai. Naruto juga ikut menyeringai dan maju duluan menyerang Sasuke.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_," ucap Naruto dan langsung muncullah dua orang replika dirinya di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Naruto segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Dan dua orang replika dirinya pun menaruh kedua tangannya pada Naruto. Dan langsung munculah dari kiri chakra berbentuk angin dan sebelah kanan chakra biasa. Mengumpulkannya pada telapak tangan Naruto yang asli. Tak lama kemudian muncullah Rasengan besar yang berwarna putih berbentuk shuriken.

"_Rasengan shuriken_," ucap Naruto menyebut nama jurusnya. Kemudian Naruto melemparkan _rasengan shuriken _pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak dapat menghindari serangan itu. Dan tubuhnya hancur beserta keadaan disekelilingnya.

Namun, sebuah suara berhasil membuat Naruto terkejut. "_Chidori nagashi_," ucap Sasuke dan berlari maju ke depan menuju tubuh Naruto yang asli di antara ketiga _kage bunshin_ Naruto. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menusuk Naruto dan kedua _kage bunshin_ dari jarak jauh dengan _chidori_. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah membedakan antara _kage bunshin_ yang diciptakan Naruto dengan sosok Naruto yang asli dengan kedua mata merahnya. Dan Naruto juga sangat terkejut bahwa Sasuke akan melancarkan _chidori_ dari jarak sejauh itu dan juga berhasil mengelabui dirinya yang mengira tubuh Sasuke terkena jurusnya. Namun, bukan demikian karena Sasuke sudah mengetahui rencana Naruto dan membuat replika dirinya sendiri seolah-olah memang terkena jurus Naruto.

**Di tempat Sakura dan Zetsu bertarung**

Seorang Kunoichi berambut merah muda terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Darah segar mengalir di dahinya menuju leher jenjangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang lengan sebelah kirinya yang juga mengeluarkan darah segar. Tetes demi tetes darah itu menodai tanah yang dia injak. Sesegera mungkin dia menyembuhkan lengannya. Namun, serangan dari lawannya membuat dia jadi tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan cepat. Secepat mungkin kunoichi itu menghindar dengan lincah dari serangan kunai yang dilemparkan lawan kepadanya.

"Sial..!" umpat kunoichi itu dalam hati. Kemudian dia meloncat dari batang pohon ke batang pohon yang lain. Chakra ditangan kanannya sudah siap dia pukulkan kelawan. "_Shannaroo_".

Buugghh..!

Akhirnya lawannya yang tak bukan adalah salah satu anggota akatsuki yaitu Zetsu, terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak pohon sampai pohon itu rubuh dan terbela dua. Menandakan betapa dahsyatnya hantaman itu.

Namun, di luar pekiraan Zetsu kembali bangkit dan malah tertawa. "Hahaha…kau lemah sekali,"ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Aku rasa dia kuat…buktinya dia berhasil melukai kita," ucap Zetsu putih.

"Diam kau..! Jangan banyak bicara..! Cepat dan ambil sempel darahnya. Siapa tahu nanti itu berguna," ucap Zetsu hitam.

Kedua alis Sakura berkedut. "Sempel darah? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" batinnya.

"Datang," ucap Sakura dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Uhuk…uhuk." Sakura terbatuk karena lehernya di cekik dari arah belakang. Ternyata Zetsu memisahkan diri lagi. Dan yang mencekik Sakura saat ini adalah Zetsu hitam. Sedangkan Zetsu yang belum terpisah di hadapan Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi Zetsu putih. Zetsu putih berlari ke arah Sakura dengan serta memegang kunai di tangan kirinya.

Jlebbb..!

Kunai yang ditusukkan Zetsu berhasil menusuk perut Sakura. Bisa terdengar suara daging yang terkoyak saat pisau itu ditancapkan. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan…

Pooofff..!

Sosok Sakura yang dicekik oleh Zetsu hitam dan yang sedang ditusuk Zetsu putih, berubah menjadi batang pohon.

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu_. Sial… kemana dia menghilang?" umpat Zetsu hitam. Sedangkan Zetsu putih hanya diam saja. Dia bergumam "hebat sekali anak didikan Hokage ke 5."

"Dia di belakangmu," ucap Zetsu hitam memperingati Zetsu putih.

"Rasakan in..!" ucap Sakura dan meninju tanah dibawahnya.

Buugghh…

Tanah itu hancur seketika dan Zetsu hitam berhasil menghindari serangan Sakura dengan melompat tinggi keatas pohon. Sedangkan Zetsu putih tidak bisa menghindar dan terjerambab masuk kedalam lubang di tanah yang retak. Melihat ada kesempatan cepat-cepat Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, membukanya. Sakura membentuk segel jurus dengan kedua tangannya. Setelahnya Sakura berkata.

"_Fuin no Jutsu_." Sebuah sinar hijau keluar dari gulungan itu dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Zetsu yang masih belum bisa bergerak bebas di dalam lubang. Kemudian setelah sinar keihjauan itu menyelimuti Zetsu putih, dan merangkap Zetsu putih di dalamnya. Sinar itu kembali masuk ke dalam surat gulungan yang sedang dipegang oleh Sakura. Setela sinar itu masuk semuanya, Sakura segera menutup kembali surat gulungan kecil itu dan menulis sebuah mantra di luar surat gulungan itu dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Yosh..! Dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari segel ini sebelum aku mati," batin Sakura dan tersenyum. "Kini tinggal dia saja yang perlu aku bereskan. Bersiap-siaplah…akan kuperlihatkan sebuah neraka padamu."

**Ditempat Kakashi dan Madara bertarung**

"Kau tidak mengenaliku rupanya, Kakashi," ucap Madara sambil melepaskan topengnya.

"Su… suara ini," ucap Kakashi sedikit bergetar. Dan juga menahan nyeri di tangan kanannya yang tertusuk shuriken. Kakashi mencabut shuriken itu dengan sekali tarikan. Menyebabkan semakin banyak saja darah yang keluar. Dengan segera Kakashi merogoh kantung kunai dan senja ninja lainnya dikantung belakang di pinggangnya. Lalu, mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna merah. Pil penambah darah yang diberikan oleh Sakura sebelum mencari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Rin?" tanya Madara dan sekarang topeng yang dipakainya telah terlepas seluruhnya dari wajahnya. Memperlihatkan rupa wajah yang sangat dikenali Kakashi. "Aku rindu sekali padanya."

"O…Obito…bagaimana kau…"

"Hahaha… kau pasti mengira aku sudah mati bukan? Tapi, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Aku dihidupkan kembali olehnya," ucap Madara yang tak lain adalah Obito. "Tetapi sebagai gantinya aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku padanya."

"Olehnya… apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Obito menyeringai. "Madara… Uchiha… pendiri Klan Uchiha. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanyanya.

"Rin… dia… sudah mati. Pada saat penyerangan Kyuubi dulu,"ucap Kakashi dengan wajah sendu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Rin… dia… kau pasti bohong. Kau memang selalu tidak senang jika aku dekat dengan Rin bukan? Karena itu kau mengkamuflase semua ini," ucap Obito dan mulai mendekati Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat Obito sedang mendekat bersiap siaga.

"Aku tidak berbohong… Rin sudah mati," ucap Kakashi dan mencoba bergerak mundur. Namun, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" batin Kakashi,"racun… kapan dia ada kesempatan."

"Shuriken yang dilemparkannya," ucap Kakashi dan menatap Obito yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Kakashi bisa melihat Obito sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku lengah,"batin Kakashi,"sial."

**Kembali ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung…**

"Kau memang hebat, Sasuke. Tapi… tidak semudah itu kau mengalahkanku,"ucap Naruto.

Poofff…Poofff…Pooff…

Ketiga Kage Bunshin Naruto hilang. Semuanya palsu. Tidak ada Naruto yang asli pada salah satu kage bunshin itu. Sasuke geram dan lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Kreetak…

Tanah yang diinjak Sasuke perlahan-lahan retak dan tiba-tiba muncullah sosok Naruto dari tanah itu dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke atas pada Sasuke. Tepat didagunya. Dan sekali lagi dengan mudah Sasuke menghindar dengan melompat ke atas. Dan di atas dia membentuk sebuah segel jurus, jurus yang hanya dimiliki Uchiha.

"_Katon Gyokkaku no Ju_tsu," ucap Sasuke menyebutkan jurusnya. Dan muncullah bola api ukuran kecil dalam jumlah banyak. Sasarannya hanya satu. Sosok Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan chakra angin.

Wuusshh…

Bola api itu menghilang tertiup chakra angin Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Hah… hah… aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan jurus berat. Akan ku akhiri dengan… chidori," ucapnya yang masih berada di udara sambil mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

Naruto kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. "Hah… hah …jadi itu perlawanan terakhirmu, Sasuke. Baiklah… ini yang terakhir… rasengan," ucapnya dan ikut melompat ke udara. Rasengan milik Naruto dan Chidori milik Sasuke. Siapa yang pada akhirnya akan memenangkan pertarungan antara kedua sahabat ini?

**Tempat pertarungan Sakura dan Zetsu…**

"Aku tidak menyangka… dia dengan semudah itu berhasil menangkap Zetsu dan menyegelnya dalam surat gulungan itu. Juga ilmu medisnya… dia ini benar-benar mirip hokage ke-5," ucap Zetsu hitam dan menyeringai. "Sudah cukup aku mengetesnya sampai disini."

"Aku harus segera kembali ketempat madara dan memberitahukan penemuanku yang baru, "batin Zetsu.

"Dimana dia bersembunyi," ucap Sakura dan memperhatikan pergerakan daerah sekitarnya dengan mata emerald miliknya.

"Baiklah… konsentrasi," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut. Kedua matanya dia tutup. Tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam menempel di tanah.

"Rasakan keberadaan chakranya," batin Sakura dan sedetik kemudian dia buka kembali matanya sambil terseyum tipis.

"Kutemukan kau," ucap Sakura dan berlari menuju kesebuah pohon. Tempat persembunyian Zetsu hitam.

"Sampai jumpa…kita akan bersenang-senang lain waktu saja. Gadis kecil," ucap Zetsu dan hendak meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kenapa tidak kita selesaikan saja senang-senangnya sekarang," ucap sebuah suara lembut tepat dibelakang Zetsu.

Seketika Zetsu berbalik dan pada saat yang bersamaan Sakura melancarkan pukulannya.

Buugghhh…

Zetsu hitam kembali terpental dan tergeletak di atas tanah. Tanah yang menjadi tempat tumpuannya pun ikut retak dan berlubang cukup dalam.

"Kau anggota akatsuki paling lemah yang aku lawan setelah Sasori," ucap Sakura sinis dan berdiri di ujung lubang. Di dalamnya terdapat Zetsu yang sedang terbatuk-batuk. Dari mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Tempat ini akan jadi tempat kuburanmu," ucap Sakura dan mengeluarkan lima kunai sekaligus dari kantung senjatanya yang telah ditempeli kertas peledak. Dilemparkan kunai itu pada sekeliling tubuh Zetsu yang terbaring tak berdaya. Zetsu hanya tersenyum yang tidak dapat diartikan Sakura.

Buumm…

Tanah dan bebatuan itu hancur dan menimpa tubuh Zetsu. Sekali lagi Zetsu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku… gadis kecil," batin Zetsu dan setelah itu semua tubuhnya tertutupi bongkahan batu. Sakura terduduk lesu ditanah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tak beraturan.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Apa sekarang aku sudah menjadi kuat?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat raut wajah Zetsu sebelum diledakkannya. Raut wajah kemenangan.

"Kenapa dia terseyum seperti itu?" batin Sakura dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan area pertarungannya menuju tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Arahnya… ke kanan," ucap Sakura dan setelahnya memakan sebuah pil lagi. Pil penambah chakra yang dia racik sendiri. "Tunggu aku… Naruto… Sasuke."

**Tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke…**

"Kita selesaikan dengan ini," ucap Naruto.

"Rasengan."

"Chidori."

"Aku akan menang… dan setelah itu, Sasuke… kau akan kembali ke Konoha," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

Duarr…

Rasengan bertemu dengan Chidori.

Naruto merasa _rasengan_ miliknya semakin melemah. Beda dengan _chidori _milik Sasuke yang semakin bertambah kuat saja. Jika dilihat yang memiliki peluang besar untuk menang adalah _chidori_ milik Sasuke. Tetapi, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Rasengan milik Naruto bertambah kuat dan semakin membesar. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang kewalahan menghadapi Naruto. Juga ditambah pandangan Sasuke sudah mengabur karena jurus matanya. Sehingga melihat sosok Naruto pun tidak jelas.

"Sial… aku tidak akan kalah denganmu," umpat Sasuke kesal dan menambah banyak chakra pada chidorinya.

"Sakura… aku pasti akan menepati janjiku padamu," ucap Naruto.

**Tempat pertarungan Kakashi dan Madara…**

"Kakashi… kau tidak sehebat yang aku kira," ucap Madara atau Obito dan mengeluarkan kunai beracun.

Wuushh…

Kunai beracun itu hampir saja menancap di dada Kakashi, jika saja Kakashi tidak cepat-cepat menghindar dengan lompat keudara. Lalu bersembunyi di salah satu cabang pohon.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain ini," ucap Kakashi "akan kukirim dia ke dimensi lain."

"Tapi, apa chakra ku cukup untuk mengeluarkan jurus mata itu," batin Kakashi.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba," ucap Kakashi dan menutup sebelah mata _sharingan_ miliknya. Kakashi berusaha mengumpulkan chakra dimata kirinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kakashi membuka matanya kembali. Pola mata Sharingan miliknya berubah.

"Mangekyu Sharingan."

"Eh… jangan-jangan ini," ucap Madara dan berusaha menghindari jangkauan mata _sharingan_ Kakashi dengan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau besembunyi, Obito," ucap Kakashi kemudian dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di salah satu cabang pohon menuju tempat persembunyian Obito.

**Tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke…**

Duuaarr… Buuggh…

_Rasengan _Naruto dan _chidori _Sasuke meledak karena terlalu lama berbenturan. Dan pemilik kedua jurus itu terlempar sangat jauh. Dengan luka parah ditangan kanan mereka masing-masing. Namun, sepertinya Naruto lah yang terluka cukup parah. Darah segar keluar dari kepalanya dan mulutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya lengannya saja yang berdarah, tapi tidak sederas darah yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Keduanya berusaha bangkit. Dan Naruto lah yang pertama kali dapat berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri namun, kembali jatuh. Jadi dia hanya berjongkok saja dengan tangan kiri menumpu di kaki kanannya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang babak belur.

"Aku kalah… hah… hah… dan kau menang, Naruto. Aku akan mencoba membunuh rasa dendamku dan kembali ke… Ko… no… ha… dan…"ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu saja dan jatuh pingsan. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya.

"Sakura." Satu nama yang Sasuke sebut sebelum benar-benar kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum lega. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya juga ambruk ketanah. Darah segar terus keluar dari kepalanya. Juga tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan jurus _rasen shuriken_.

"Sakura." Satu nama yang juga disebutkan oleh Naruto sebelum dia jatuh pingsan dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan dari kejauhan… muncullah sosok seorang Kunoichi berambut merah muda. Penampilannya sama berantakan dengan kedua sosok yang tengah terbaring tak jauh darinya. Luka sayatan di mana-mana. Pipi, lengan, kaki dan perut. Ikat kepalanya pun sudah tak ada. Jalannya sempoyongan, tidak lurus. Dan beberapa kali terjatuh ketanah keras yang dia injak. Namun, sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir tipis merah mudanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan mendekati sosok Naruto. Duduk di samping tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya bergerak pada kepala Naruto. Dan keluarlah sinar kehijauan. Perlahan-lahan luka robek di kepala Naruto pulih dan tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Sekarang kedua tangannya beralih pada tangan kanan Naruto yang bengkak dan mengeluarkan darah. Kali ini proses penyembuhan ditangan Naruto sangat lambat. Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan menatap Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan lebih banyak chakra di kedua tangannya.

"Sakura… chan… kau berhasil mengalahkan lawanmu?" ucap Naruto lemah. Dan sedetik kemudian berusaha bangkit dari acara berbaringnya di tanah menjadi posisi duduk. Sakura yang melihatnya berhenti sebentar dari aktivitasnya menyembuhkan luka di tangan Naruto dan membantunya duduk.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada tangan kanan Naruto kembali. "Sebentar lagi lukamu akan pulih. Bersabarlah… dan setelah ini kita ketempat Kakashi-sensei bertarung."

"Uhmm… terima kasih… Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dan memandang wajah Sakura. Kedua mata safirnya melembut. "Aku menyayangimu, Sakura-chan."

"Eh… apa? Kau bicara sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dan memandang wajah Naruto penuh selidik.

"Eehehe… aku tidak bicara apa-apa…kau salah dengar," sanggah Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Begitu," ucap Sakura dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan luka Naruto. "Terima kasih banyak Naruto."

"Terima kasih kembali," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Selesai… lukamu sudah sembuh. Tetapi, alangkah baiknya kau jangan dulu mengeluarkan jurus _rasengan shuriken_ mu itu, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan kembali memakan pil penambah chakra. Lalu memberikannya sebuah pada Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto menerimanya, memakannya.

"Naruto kau duluan saja pergi menyusul Kakashi-sensei… tugasku belum selesai disini,"ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berambut hitam emo yang penampilannya sangat berantakan.

"Aku mengerti… setelah itu… susul kami," ucap Naruto dan mencoba berdiri. Sedetik kemudian sosoknya sudah menghilang.

Sakura dengan langkah gontai mendekati sosok pemuda berambut emo yang tak sadarkan diri. Duduk bersimpuh disampingnya. Lalu, mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkannya di kedua pahanya. Tangan halusnya membelai lembut wajah pemuda itu. Cairan bening turun begitu saja pada mata emerald-nya. Menetes di wajah pemuda itu. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak ke lengan pemuda itu yang terluka. Mengalirkan chakra kehijauan. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa air mata yang keluar dari mata emerald-nya terus menetes pada wajah pemuda itu, dan berhasil membuatnya sadar dan membuka kedua matanya.

Terlihatlah sepasang mata onyx yang lembut. Berbeda pada waktu Sakura pertama kali bertatap muka dengannya. Kali ini tatapan yang hangat dan menenangkan. Juga dari bibir tipis pemuda itu terlukis senyuman. Senyuman yang ditunjukan padanya untuk Sakura.

Sakura semakin saja meneteskan lebih banyak air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. "Syukurlah… Sasuke-kun… aku… aku…"

Sakura tak dapat lagi meneruskan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya ketika bibir tipis pemuda itu menyentuh dengan lembut bibirnya. Menarik kepala merah mudanya dengan tangan besar pemuda itu agar ciuman itu lebih dalam. Tak dapat dibendung lagi kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Sakura memeluk Sasuke sangat erat setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura menangis sejadinya dan entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang turun dari mata emerald-nya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sasuke bangun dan mencoba untuk duduk. Dan menghapus lembut air mata Sakura di pipinya dengan tangannya yang besar. "Maafkan aku...." ucapnya.

"Sasuke- kun..." ucap Sakura disela tangisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terima kasih..Sakura..." ucapnya.

Sakura sangat senang takkala mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya seperti dulu. Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan dan tak ingat bahwa kini gurunya dan sahabatnya sedang dalam bahaya.

_**Bersambung…**_

Hhehe.....

Gimana ceritanya???

Gomen....kalo kurang memuaskan...

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya...

Ketik REG spasi REVIEW spasi KOMENTAR kirim ke 1234 (hehehehehe) *ditimpuk chasing hp*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/angst**

**Rated : T**

**Happy reading, Minna-san^^**

**Chapter 2**

**##Bitter Sweet##**

"Ugghh…" suara rintihan kesakitan kecil keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut model emo.

Seorang Kunoichi yang dari kedua tangannya mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan hanya memandang wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan sendu. Kedua tangannya kini berada di sebelah tangan kanan pemuda tersebut yang terluka cukup parah karena mengeluarkan jurus chidori. "Bertahanlah… Sasuke-kun." Ucap sang kunoichi tersebut. Bulir-bulir keringat membasai dahi dan atasan baju merah marunnya.

Nafas Sang Kunoichi tersebut tak beraturan dan tersengal-sengal. "Haaah… haaah… haaah…"

"Sa… Sakura… hentikan..! Kau bisa kehabisan chakramu," ucap Sasuke dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun… aku senang jika pada akhirnya aku bisa berguna untukmu," jawabnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang tutup matamu… aku akan mengalirkan chakraku..!"

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Sasuke menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang mata onyx yang tajam dan juga indah. Dan bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke kini di kedua bagian matanya terasa hangat. Sakura telah mengalirkan chakranya untuk menyembuhkan kedua mata Sasuke yang terlalu lama memakai jurus mata.

"Maaf…" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya ini. "Untuk?" tanyanya.

Semburat merah tipis tercipta di kedua pipi pemuda berambut emo tersebut. "Atas ciuman yang tadi kulakukan. Aku… aku…" Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang akan di ucapkannya lagi. Lidahnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakan kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan. Sakura merasa lega karena wajahnya yang sedang malu tersebut tak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Dan sebuah senyuman manis tercipta di bibir mungilnya.

Suasana hening kini tercipta di antara keduanya. Sasuke tengah fokus untuk memulihkan chakranya kembali. Sedangkan Sakura lebih memusatkan chakra di kedua telapak tangannya agar pemulihan mata Sasuke lebih cepat. Namun, apa daya… chakra Sakura sudah banyak terkuras akibat pertarungannya dengan Zetsu, ditambah dia harus menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Bahkan Sakura juga menyembuhkan luka Naruto dan sekarang dia menyembuhkan luka Sasuke. Jika tak ada pil penambah chakra yang dia racik sendiri mungkin sekarang chakranya sudah habis dan tak dapat menyembuhkan Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Itu adalah resiko dari seorang ninja medis, mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi rekan satu timnya.

Memang benar jika dalam suatu kelompok keselamatan ninja medis harus di utamakan demi keberhasilan suatu misi. Namun, jika semua anggota timnya mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi seorang ninja medis bukankah percuma saja. Misi berhasil dengan seorang ninja medis selamat namun semua anggota tim yang lainnya gugur. Sama saja dengan nol.

Namun, sempat terbesit rasa khawatir bagi Sakura karena dia telah memakan lebih dari satu pil penambah chakra. Tidak ada obat yang tidak menimbulkan efek samping jika terlalu banyak di gunakan. Efek samping dari pil yang di racik oleh Sakura adalah mungkin beberapa system jaringan ataupun syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuh akan rusak. Sakura tahu betul hal itu namun tetap dimakannya lebih dari satu pil itu. Jika Sakura sampai memakannya lebih dari dua entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kita harus cepat, Sakura. Na… Naruto dan Kakashi sedang dalam bahaya," ucap Sasuke dan bangun duduk.

Sakura menghentikan penyaluran chakranya dan mengatur kembali nafasnya. "Haaah… haaaah… aku tahu. Tapi lukamu belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke tempat mereka..!" ucap Sasuke dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah."

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul pergi menuju Naruto dan juga Kakashi berada. Ketempat di mana Madara Uchiha berada.

Dari satu cabang pohon ke cabang pohon yang lain kedua orang ninja tersebut melangkah dengan cepat. Semilir angin menggerakan beberapa helai rambut keduanya. Rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke bergerak-gerak lembut. Seorang Kunoichi yang dari tadi berada di belakangnya memperhatikan tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Kedua mata emeraldnya terus fokus ke punggung Sasuke yang tegap dan juga lebar. Sebuah senyuman kembali tercipta di bibir mungilnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya yang menatap punggung Sasuke menjadi kurang jelas dan buram. Beberapa kali Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya berharap pandangannya kembali normal. Namun, hasilnya tetap saja. Pandangan matanya terhadap Sasuke semakin tidak jelas saja. Ditambah sekarang Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk beberapa kali dengan kunai.

"Uggh.." rintih Sakura pelan. Sasuke yang berada di depannya pun sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Apa ini efek dari pil penambah chakra tersebut?" batin Sakura dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari batang pohon yang dipijaknya.

"SAKURAA..!" teriak Sasuke ketika melihat ke belakang dan terkejut melihat tubuh Sakura jatuh begitu saja dari cabang pohon dan akan mendarat di tanah yang keras. Segera saja Sasuke memusatkan chakranya pada satu titik yaitu pada kedua telapak kakinya dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum tubuhnya terbentur ke tanah. Sakura yang berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya turun ke leher jenjangnya yang sudah bisa dibilang banyak bekas luka kering dari benda tajam.

"Sakura… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun… tak… perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Se… secepatnya kita harus… me… menyusul Naruto dan… Kakashi-sensei," ucap Sakura berat di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Haaahh… haaah…"

"Hn. Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke dan mengendong Sakura di punggungnya. Setelahnya dia kembali melesat di antara cabang-cabang pohon, melanjutkan kembali perjalananya.

**##Bitter Sweet##**

Seorang laki-laki berseragam tingkatan Jounin nampak sangat kelelahan menghindari serangan-serangan lawannya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang tengah terkena racun membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak cepat. Tapi, mungkin semua ini berkat obat dari Sakura lagi yang membuat tubuhnya bisa di gerakan walalu hanya bisa di gunakan untuk menghindari serangan lawanannya saja.

"Haaahh… haaahh…" Suara nafas laki-laki dengan tingkatan Jounin itu terdengar berat sekali. Apalagi di tambah sekarang sebelah matanya yang tadinya sharingan dengan tingkat tinggi atau di sebut Mangekyou Sharingan telah berubah kembali menjadi sharingan biasa. Dengan keadaannya yang hampir kehilangan seluruh chakranya tak memungkinnya untuk mengeluarkan jurus matanya kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan di saat seperti ini?" batin Kakashi ditengah-tengah mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Shuut…

Shuut…

Shuut…

Suara hembusan angin yang terbelah dengan tiga buah kunai melesat dengan cepatnya dari arah belakang punggung Kakashi. Dan dengan sesegera mungkin Kakashi menghindar namun keseimbangannnya limbung ketika kedua kakinya akan berpijak di tanah. Menyebabkannya tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Aku sedikit kagum padamu, teman lamaku," ucap Madara atau Obito dan berjalan mendekat pada sosok Kakashi yang masih belum bisa bangun.

"Sial.." umpat Kakashi kesal.

Kini pandangannya mulai mengabur akibat racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya yang sudah menyebar. Kakashi melihat sekilas bayangan seorang perempuan berambut merah sebelum sepersekian detik kesadarannya menghilang. "Siapa perempuan itu?" batinnya.

"Menyelamatkan tepat waktu," ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah dan memakai kaca mata. Perempuan itu merangkul Kakashi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau perempuan… mau apa kau ikut campur. Tugasmu sudah selesai, Danzou sudah mati," ucap Madara dengan suara beratnya dan dari pandangannya berkilat kemarahan karena kesenangannya menyiksa Kakashi terganggu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melaksanakan perintahmu. Kau bukan tuanku," ucap Karin nama perempuan berambut merah tersebut dengan berani.

"Begitu… baiklah. Berarti kau ingin mati cepat rupanya," ucap Madara dan dengan kecepatan di atas batas normal sosoknya sudah berada di belakang Karin dan juga Kakashi. Bahkan kemampuan istimewa Karin pendeteksi chakra pun tak berguna sama sekali. Karin tak dapat menghindar ketika Madara mengeluarkan kekuatan matanya dan seperti mendorong mereka berdua terpental jauh menabrak pohon dan menyebabkannya runtuh. Dan dengan suksesnya tubuh keduanya jatuh di atas tanah keras.

Buugghh…

Kretak…

Suara pohon jatuh dan juga suara seperti tulang patah atau retak terdengar mengiringi tubuh mereka ketika jatuh ke tanah. Sosok Kakashi teregeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari sosok Karin. Tapi, sepertinya kesadaran Kakashi mulai bangkit bisa di lihat kini kedua matanya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kakasi nyaris pelan sambil memandang sosok Karin di sampingnya.

"Uhukk… uhukk…" Karin terbatuk dengan serta mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Dahi sebelah kanannya mengeluarkan darah segar dan mengalir di pipinya. Kacamata yang tadinya menutupi mata rubby-nya hilang entah terjatuh di mana. Sebelah matanya terpejam dan Karin menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya ketika dirasakannya tangan kanannya patah.

"Ji… jika kau masih kuat berdiri pe… pergi dari sini. Se… selamatkanlah dirimu… sendiri," ucap Kakashi dan mencoba bangun.

"Hal itu… tidak… bisa kulakukan," ucap Karin dan tak mengindahkan ucapan Kakashi. Dia mencoba bangun dan berdiri, mendekati Kakashi. Sebelah tangannya yang patah dia pegang erat-erat. Cara melangkahnya pun sudah tak lurus lagi. Beberapa kali tersandung batu kecil. Pandangannya terhadap sosok Kakashi di hadapannya pun tak jelas. Wajar saja karena dia tak memakai kaca matanya seperti biasa.

"Gigit aku maka luka-lukamu akan sembuh..!" perintah Karin dan menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka pada Kakashi.

Kakashi merasa bingung dengan ucapan perempuan berambut merah yang ada di hadapanya ini. "A… apa maksudmu aku harus menggigitmu?" tanyanya.

"Cepat lakukan saja sebelum dia kembali menyerang kita..!" ucap Karin tegas.

"Uhmm.." gumam Kakashi tak jelas. Dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat canggung dan juga malu. Pelan namun pasti kini dibukanya masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

Karin yang dari tadi memperhatikan laki-laki dihadapannya, wajahnya langsung bersemu kemerahan ketika Kakashi membuka masker wajahnya. Dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah ketika gigi putih Kakashi menggigit tangannya. Sedekit demi sedikit chakra Karin terhisap oleh Kakashi dan menyebabkan semua luka yang di derita Kakashi pulih dengan cepat.

Di dalam hati, Kakashi begitu sangat tak menyangka bahwa ada kekuatan seperti ini yang di miliki oleh perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kekuatan penyembuh yang luar bisa cepat dan juga… tak biasa seperti jurus pemulihan biasaya.

Sedangkan Karin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan sakit tangannya yang patah. "Dia datang.." seru Karin. Dan menarik tangannya kembali. "Bersiaplah… ninja Konoha," kata Karin lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang sudah di lapisi dengan racun.

"Jika ada kesempatan lagi… kita lari," ucap Karin dan di ikuiti anggukan setuju oleh Kakashi.

"Apa kau bisa melacak chakra seseorang dari jauh?" tanya Kakashi dan mencoba bangun. Namun, tetap saja dia masih belum mampu berdiri sendiri dan pada akhirnya dia dibantu oleh Karin.

"Ya..hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya…"

"Katon Gyokkaku no jutsu.." seru Madara dari atas tepat mengarah pada Kakashi dan Karin. Keduanya sangat terkejut karena tak menyangka Madara akan menyerangnya dari arah atas. Sebuah bola besar api tampak menyala di atas langit. Siap menghantam segala sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya.

"Lari..!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike. "Kage bunshin no jutsu.." dan replika seperti dirinya muncul di masing-masing sisi dan membawa pergi Kakashi dan Karin sejauh mungkin, agar tak kena ledak bola api itu.

Buumm..! suara tanah yang hancur terkena jurus api milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Laki-laki ini… dan chakra ini…" batin Karin terkejut. "Kyuubi.."

"Naruto… kau datang?" tanya Kakashi

"…" Naruto tak menjawabnya sama sekali dan terus berlari menjauh.

Hening…

Yang terdengar hanya suara angin yang terbelah ketika Naruto dan kage bunshin-nya melewati cabang-cabang pohon dan di dalam dekapan kage bunshin-nya terdapat Kakashi dan Karin.

"Sasuke akan pulang ke Konoha bersama kita, Kakashi-Sensei," ucap Naruto setelah sekian lamanya terdiam.

Kakashi nampak membulatkan kedua matanya sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum tipis entah apa maksudnya.

"A… apa?"

"Perjuanganku dan Sakura selama 3 tahun belakangan ini sudah terbayar dengan kepulangan Sasuke nantinya," seru Naruto bahagia. Walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat sakit karena akan segera kehilangan Sakura, perasaan cintanya kepada kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. Seorang wanita yang selalu dilindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Baguslah Naruto."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ini anak buah Sasuke, bukan? Kenapa kau ada disini…bersama Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dan melirik Karin yang sedang dirangkul dengan salah satu bunshin-nya.

"Aaa… itu… itu…" gumam Karin tak jelas dan gelagapan.

"Dia sudah menolongku, Naruto. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih padanya," ucap Kakashi.

"Begitu… tapi, kenapa kau membantu kami… ninja konoha?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sasuke yang memerintahkanku seperti itu. Ketika aku merasakan chakranya melemah pada saat itu juga aku tahu dia kalah bertarung denganmu, Naruto," jawab Karin panjang lebar.

Hening kembali menyusup diantara ketiganya.

"Chakra ini… dia di depan kita..!" seru Karin tiba-tiba dan melepaskan diri dari kage bunshin Naruto. Berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon. Yang lainnya pun ikut berhenti seperti Karin.

"Dari mana kau.."

"Kemana kalian akan lari, eh?" ucap Madara dengan suara khasnya dan dengan tanpa sengaja memotong ucapan Naruto yang hendak bertanya pada Karin. Madara berdiri di atas cabang pohon beberapa meter dari Naruto, Kakashi dan Karin.

"Keberadaan perempuan itu menguntungkan mereka," batin Madara dan memeperhatikan Karin. Tapi, setelahnya Madara tersenyum penuh arti di balik topengnya. "Rencana ku berjalan lancar."

"Madara.." geram Naruto dan bersiap akan menyerangnya jika tak ada suara pemuda dari arah belakang Naruto yang mengehentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto.."

Seketika semua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang berdiri tegak di belakang Naruto.

"Sasuke…" seru Karin senang dan mendekatinya. Pandangannya beralih pada seorang kunoichi yang berada di punggung Sasuke. Sebersit perasaan yang namanya cemburu hinggap di hati wanita bermata ruby itu. "Dia.."

"Karin… bawa dia dan segeralah pergi jauh dari sini," perintah Sasuke dan menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya. Menyerahkannya pada Karin.

Karin segera merangkulnya dari samping mengunakan tangannya yang tidak patah untuk menopang berat tubuh Sakura. "Aku mengerti… Sasuke… Semoga berhasil! Naruto dan juga Kakashi-sensei juga," ucapnya.

Kakashi sedikit merasa aneh ketika di panggil 'sensei' oleh Karin sama seperti ketika dirinya dipanggil seperti itu oleh Sai.

"Aa…Karin. Sekarang pergilah..!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Karin dengan secepatnya meninggalkan tempat yang akan menjadi arena pertarungan para ninja tingkat tinggi dengan serta membawa Sakura di dalam dekapannya. Sedikit meringis kesakitan karena luka di lengannya yang patah kembali berdenyut kencang.

Suara-suara lemparan kunai dan shuriken mulai terdengar di telinga Karin. Memecah keheningan hutan yang kini di laluinya bersama seorang kunoichi. Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaos kaki hitam bergerak dengan tidak sempurna di atas cabang pohon. Keringat mulai membanjiri dahi dan poninya. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan sementara kedua kakinya terus saja bergerak dari satu cabang pohon ke cabang pohon yang lainnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Karin merasa kesulitan melihat kedepan dengan jelas karena dirinya tidak memakai kaca mata yang biasanya membingkai kedua mata ruby-nya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah jauh," batin Karin dan turun dari salah satu cabang pohon dan menapakan kedua kakinya di atas tanah. Menyenderkan tubuh Sakura di salah satu batang pohon besar. Sedangkan Karin sendiri jatuh terduduk di samping Sakura dan sedang mengatur nafasnya serta mengelap keringat.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Terihatlah sepasang bola mata emerald yang indah dan berkilauan.

"Dia sedang bertarung dengan yang lainnya untuk mengalahkan Madara," Karin lah yang menjawab gumaman Sakura.

Sakura terperanjat mengetahui keberadaan orang lain di sisinya. Kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka"Ka… kau kan?"

"Namaku adalah Karin… anggota team Hebi yang Sasuke-kun bentuk dan ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu bertatap muka seperti ini," ucap Karin memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka ke hadapan Sakura.

Dengan sedikit heran dan kikuk Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Ughh.." suara rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Karin. Tangannya yang masih mengenggam tangan Sakura secara tak sengaja menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sakura yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan salah satu anggota Team Hebi ini mulai memeperhatikannya. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya berhenti di lengan Karin yang meneteskan banyak darah ketanah.

"Apa lenganmu terluka?" tanya Sakura dan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Karin.

Karin mengangguk lemah. Sebelah matanya menutup dan dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan rasa sakit. Dan tiba-tiba saja Karin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam dirinya yang berasal dari lengannya yang patah. Sebuah tangan putih namun banyak bekas luka kering mengeluarkan chakra kehijauan di bagian tangannya yang patah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Karin lemah dan menatap wajah Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Mengobati lukamu," jawab Sakura singkat tanpa balas menatap Karin dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi mengalirkan chakranya dengan baik.

Karin diam setelah mendengarnya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang sekarang sudah selesai mengalirkan chakranya. Dan yang dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya sekarang membalut luka di lengan Karin dan menggunakan pedang pendek yang Sakura bawa di belakang pinggangnya untuk membuat agar lengan Karin tetap lurus. Bermaksud membuat tulang yang patah tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sudah selesai.." ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam.

Karin terus menerus saja memperhatikan Sakura dan dia yang dari tadi menyadarinya membuka kembali kedua matanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dan sekarang balas menatap Karin.

"Te… terima kasih… Sa… Sakura.." ucap Karin di luar dugaan Sakura sebelumnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama," balasnya dan sedetik kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduk-duduk santainya. Memegang pelipis kepalanya sebelum benar-benar berdiri tegak.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin yang juga ikut bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah dan hati-hati agar tangannya yang dibebat tak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Pergi ke tempat di mana Naruto dan yang lainnya bertarung."

"A… apa? Ta… tapi… Sasuke-kun menyuruhku untuk membawamu pergi menjauh dari pertarungan tingkat tinggi itu."

"Aku ingin bertarung bersama mereka… team 7. Karena pada akhirnya semuanya kembali seperti semula," ucap Sakura.

"Kau sedang terluka juga bukan? Aku bisa merasakan aliran chakramu kacau sekali saat ini. Dan kau pun pasti juga tahu hal itu bukan? Dan kau juga tahu dengan keadaanmu yang saat ini kau tidak akan membantu banyak. Yang ada kau akan menjadi beban buat mereka.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura kemudian dan memandang Karin.

"Akan kuobati dulu lukamu."

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dengan maksud ucapan Karin. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga ninja medis sama sepertimu."

Hening sesaat.

"Gigit tanganku sekarang dan chakramu akan kembali normal," ucap Karin.

"Eh?"

"Chakraku bisa mengobati luka luar maupun dalam luka seseorang," jawab Karin kembali menjelaskan atas ekspresi kebingungan Sakura.

"Ca… cara pengobatan yang tidak biasa," batin Sakura dan mulai mendekat pada Karin yang sekarang Karin tengah menjulurkan tangannya.

Diraihnya tangan Karin dan disibakkan lengan baju panjangnya yang berwarna ungu. Sakura sangat terkejut melihat banyak bekas gigitan di lengan Karin. "I… Ini.."

"Bekas gigitan orang-orang yang sudah menghisap chakraku untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka," ucap Karin menjawab keterkejutan Sakura.

"Tidak usah di hiraukan… cepat hisap saja chakraku setelah itu kita kembali ketempat teman-temanmu berada!" perintah Karin.

"U…uhm.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai menancapkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada kulit tangan Karin. Sejumlah chakra mulai terhisap oleh mulut Sakura.

**##Bitter Sweet##**

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu.." ucap Sasuke melapalkan salah satu nama jurus apinya. Dan beberapa bola api menyerang ke satu titik, seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam bermotif awan merah.

"Cih.." umpat Madara dan melawan jurus api Sasuke dengan jurus api miliknya. "Katon Gyoukkaku no Jutsu."

Jurus api Sasuke kalah dengan jurus api Madara, namun ketika kedua bola api itu hancur dari bola api Sasuke muncul shuriken dalam jumlah banyak dan mengarah pada Madara.

"Serangan yang bagus, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dan mengepalkan tinju tangannya ke atas. "Yosh..! giliranku. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," ucapnya lagi dan muncullah replika tubuh Naruto dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Anak ini… benar-benar stamina yang luar biasa," batin Kakashi. "Aku juga tak mau kalah," batinnya lagi dan membuka sebelah mata kirinya yang menampilkan pupil mata berwarna merah darah, Sharingan. Kakashi tengah berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan chakranya kembali agar mengeluarkan jurus mata tingkat tinggi, Mangekyou Sharingan.

"SERAAANGG..!" teriak semua kage bunshin Naruto dan menyerang Madara yang kini konsentrasinya terpusat pada pola serangan Sasuke.

"Terima serangan ini," ucap sepuluh kage bunshin Naruto berbarengan dan melayangkan tinju tangan pada sosok Madara. Dan secepat kilat juga Madara menghindarinya dan bergerak ke sosok Naruto yang asli. Sehingga ke sepuluh kage bunshin Naruto hanya saling meninju diri mereka sendiri dan bunyi 'poof' terdengar sepuluh kali menandakan kesepuluh kage bunshin itu menghilang. Kage bunshin Naruto yang lainnya kembali menyerang dengan rasengan di tangan mereka. Kemudian, mereka mengelilingi Madara dan lagi-lagi Madara berhasil menghindarinya dan yang tertinggal jurus rasengan itu mengenai kage bunshin Naruto sendiri.

"Aku yakin aku berhasil mengenainya. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kali ini dirinya yang asli yang maju melawan Madara beserta satu kage bunshin yang tersisa membantunya mengelurkan rasengan.

"Chidori..!" ucap Sasuke dan juga maju menuju Madara. Di tangan kanannya tercipta kilatan petir siap membelah tubuh yang akan terkena jurusnya nanti.

"Chakraku sudah terkumpul," batin Kakashi dan bersiap membuka sebelah matanya.

"Lamban.." ucap Madara dan berhenti bergerak. Memandang Kakashi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Dari kedua sisi Naruto dan Sasuke datang denga jurus andalan mereka, Chidori dan rasengan. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi maka tubuh Madara akan terkena jurus itu namun tak dapat di sangka jurus itu menembus tubuh Madara seolah-olah tubuh aslinya tak ada di tempat itu. Dan membuat jurus Naruto dan Sasuke bertabrakan dan membuat ledakan besar di hutan itu. Pepohonan di sana bergoyang-goyang terhempas oleh angin dari hasil ledakan itu dan sebagian lagi rubuh dan terbakar. Kakashi yang melihat itu memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mengeluarkan jurus matanya.

"Mangekyou Sharingan," ucapnya dan mata sharingannya tak lepas dari sosok Madara. "Akan ku lenyapkan kau dari muka bumi ini," ucapnya lagi dan mulai mengirimkan bagian-bagian tubuh Madara kedimensi lain seperti waktu dia bertarung melawan Deidara. Mula-mula kedua kakinya dan menyusul badannya. Sekarang setengah dari tubuh Madara sudah lenyap menghilang dikirim oleh Kakashi ke dimensi lain.

"Selamat tinggal, Obito," ucap Kakashi lirih.

Dan sekarang tubuh Madara benar-benar mulai menghilang seluruhnya dan hanya tertinggal kepalanya saja.

"Kakashi…ini adalah bukan akhir dari segalanya. Tapi, ini adalah awal dari semua bencana dan menderitanya orang-orang yang kau sayangi," ucap Madara dan matanya berkilat amarah dengan di sertai seringai menyeramkan.

Dan akhirnya sosok Madara lenyap begitu saja terkirim ke dimensi lain cipataan dari jurus mata Kakashi. "Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Obito," batin Kakashi dan menarik nafas panjang juga menutup kembali sebelah matanya.

"Aduuuhhh…! Sakit…!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning nampak mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya terbentur cukup keras dengan tanah. Hal yang serupa pun terjadi di sebrang tempat Naruto mengaduh. Seorang pemuda berambut emo juga nampak kesakitan dan bangkit duduk sambil memegang dadanya.

"Bodoh.." satu kata sarkastik terucap di bibir tipisnya yang tentu saja di tujukan bagi seseorang di hadapannya.

"Sasuke… kau bicara apa tadi?" tariak Naruto dan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke. urat-urat kekesalan bermunculan di dahi Naruto karena tak terima dikatai 'bodoh' oleh rivalnya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh.." ucap Sasuke kedua kalinya dan bangkit berdiri. Memandang kesekeliling mencari sosok gurunya yang mesum itu. Dan dari kepulan asap kedua mata onyxnya menangkap sosok Kakashi yang tengah terengah-terengah di atas cabang pohon.

"Ternyata Kakashi sudah berhasil mengalahkannya," ucap Sasuke entah ditujukan pada siapa dan berjalan mendekat pada Kakashi.

Naruto yang di tinggal sendirian menggerutu kesal namun disusulnya juga Sasuke yang mendekati Kakashi. "Oi… tunggu aku..!" teriak Naruto pada akhirnya.

Di lain tempat yang tak begitu jauh Karin dan Sakura mulai mendekati tempat bertarung team-nya. Beberapa cabang pohon di lewati dengan baik oleh kedua kunoichi yang terlihat seperti saudara kembar itu jika saja Karin memiliki rambut seperti Sakura, berwarna merah muda.

"Kau tahu Sakura?" Karin memulai pembicaraan.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab dan memilih mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Karin selanjutnya.

"Aku iri padamu."

Sakura tak bisa menunjukan ekspresinya terkejutnya mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja di bibir kunoichi berambut merah itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Iri dengan segala yang ada pada dirimu. Juga pada saat Sasuke melihatmu…aku… sangat iri. Tatapannya yang hangat dan juga lembut. Tatapan sayang dan juga…" Karin menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya kembali.

"Cinta.."

Hening…

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau jangan bercanda. Sasuke tak mungkin seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi," sanggah Sakura dan tak kuasa menahan kedua pipinya merona kemerahan.

"Benarkah apa yang aku katakan tadi itu salah?" tanya Karin balik dan menatap Sakura.

"A… aku tak tahu.."

"Sakura… kuberi tahu satu hal mengenai kekuatan istimewa yang kumiliki selain jurus penyembuhan tadi," ucap Karin dan memandang Sakura tajam.

"A… apa itu?"

"Menganalis chakra dan mendeteksi chakra seseorang dari jarak yang sangat jauh."

Sakura dikejutkan dengan pengakuan Karin mengenai kemampuannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Apakah ada kekuatan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti tak percaya bukan mengenai kemampuan kedua yang aku sebutkan tadi?" tanya Karin cemberut dan membuang muka kekanan.

"I… itu… a.. aku… aku…" ucap Sakura mulai tak jelas dan lemah. Pandangannya kembali buram dan setelahnya tubuhnya jatuh dari cabang pohon. Karin yang melihatnya segera melompat untuk menolong Sakura dan bermaksud menggapai tangannya.

Namun, karena kondisi Karin yang juga terluka cukup parah. Di tambah tak memakai kacamata membuat pandangannya tak jelas pada tangan Sakura. Sehingga Karin tak bisa meraih dengan pasti tangan Sakura malah meraih angin. "Sakura.." lirih Karin dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sekelebat dua bayangan yang terbesit dengan kedua mata rubbynya dan salah satunya berhasil menangkap Sakura dengan selamat dan beserta dirinya.

"Kalian berdua… datang.." gumam Karin sedetik sebelum kesadaraanya menghilang penuh.

"Kita tepat waktu, Juugo," ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru dan giginya sangat runcing. Dirinya menyeringai menatap seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda di dalam dekapannya. "Tepat waktu menyelamatkan pemeran yang sangat penting nanti," batin pemuda bergigi runcing itu.

"Ayo kita menemui Sasuke, Suigetsu," ajak seorang pemdua berambut orange dan berbadan besar. Di punggunggnya terkulai kepala seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Baik… kita berangkat.." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Suigetsu tersebut dan memperat dekapannya pada Sakura di dadanya. Dan sekejap kilat kedua pemuda tersebut telah pergi menemui Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan meleati cabang pohon-pohon.

**##Bitter Sweet##**

"Kakashi.." ucap Sasuke dan melompat keatas cabang pohon di mana Kakashi sedang bersandar mengistirahatkan badannya. Kedua mata onyxnya nampak berbeda dari waktu itu. Waktu ketika dia masih berada di pihak Madara dan menatap Kakashi dan yang lainnya penuh kebencian. Sekarang tatapan itu telah berubah menjadi sedikit lembut, hangat dan bersahabat tentunya. Walaupunn wajahnya masih terlihat sangat dingin.

"Tak kusangka Naruto berhasil membuatmu mau kembali ke Konoha, eh?" tanya Kakashi dan bangkit berdiri.

"Hn. Tapi apa hukuman yang menantiku di Konoha nanti?"

"Hal itu aku belum tahu… tapi, akan ku usahakan untuk muridku ini tak akan berat," jawab Kakashi dan meninju pelan bahu kanan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Naruto yang baru saja tiba di hadapan Kakashi langsung nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan meninju dengan cukup keras bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu keras, bodoh," ucap Sasuke kembali sarkastik dan mendeathglare Naruto. Yang sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh Naruto. Kedua mata biru langitnya memandang kesekeliling.

"Sakura… dimana?" tanya Naruto dan memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Sa…"

"Dia di sini," jawab seorang pemuda berambut biru dan bergigi runcing bukannya Sasuke. Sosoknya baru muncul di balik cabang pohon beserta seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda di dalam gendongannya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria berbadan besar berambut orange tengah menggendong seorang kunoichi berambut merah di punggungnya.

"Suigetsu… Juugo…" ucap Sasuke menyebutkan nama kedua orang itu.

Naruto menyerngit heran dan juga Kakashi. "Kenapa kalian" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka akan ikut aku pulang ke Konoha," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Sa… Sakuraaaa… apa… apa dia terluka?" tanya Naruto panik dan mendekati Suigetsu untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

"A… aku tak tahu penyebab dia kehilangan kesadarannya… walaupun sudah aku sembuhkan," jawab Karin lemah di punggung Juugo.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Konoha… banyak orang yang terluka di sini. Benar begitu, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke dan menatapnya.

"Ya… termasuk aku," jawab Kakashi pada akhirnya. Jujur saja dia juga sudah merasa lelah dan dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah 'aku pasti akan dirawat lama di rumah sakit karena menggunakan jurus mata ini dua kali'.

"Baiklah… kita pulang. Ke Konoha," ucap Naruto.

"Hn," timpal Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

**Bersambung…**

**Miko-chan notes : **Aku minta maaf krn update'annya lama sekali*ber-ojigi*. Semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan readers semua. Dan minta maaf juga krn pertarungan Naruto dan yang lainnya kurang … sulit untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah pertarungan.

**CheZaHana-chan notes :**

**Mari kita balas review dulu/**

**Di mulai dari…**

**Naru-mania : **

Mengharukan? Keren?*Wajahsenang* terima kasih..^^

Tenang saja Kakashi-kun ga mati^^ dan tentu Naru masih cinta Saku… karena dia cinta mati ma Saku..

Nie dah kami update^^ review lagi yach..

**kUrahaShi Mizu-chan :**

Ceritanya datar sekali? Terima kasih atas koreksinya… kami akan berusaha untuk bisa dapat 'feel' nya dan tidak 'datar' lagi juga penghayatannya.

Review lagi jika berkenan untuk memberikan kami masukan-masukan^^

**dinemeca :**

Terima kasih..^^ review lagi yach..

**beby-chan :**

Terima kasih^^

Scene bertarungnya bikin deg"an? Penghayatan bagus? Terima ksih sekli lagi

Review lagi yach..^^

**karinuuzumaki :**

Terima kasih…

Ya, aku juga setelah membaca ulang alur perpindaan Sasu jahat jadi baik kecepetan*pundung*

Endingnya bagaimana lihat nanti sja. Masih lama dan juga rahasia..hehehe^^

Dan juga nie dah kami update…review lagi yach..

**Nanako-hime : **

Sedih baca pas adegan NaruSaku? Aku juga…hiksu…hiksu…

Suka pas adegan SasuSaku? Aku juga…hihihi

Udah kerasa 'feel'nya? Ternyata pendaat orang beda-beda yach… tapi makasih…^^

Nie dah kami update…review lagi yach..^^

**Elven lady18 :**

Suka fighting scene'y? aku juga..tak sia-sia aku membuatnya dengan susah payah..hehehe..^^

Naru dan Kaka ga bakal di buat mati koq…tenang z. tapi ga jamin juga sich…tkt authornya ngubah jalan ceritanya nanti…ahahaha..

**Yosh… blas review sudah…**

**Arigato gozaimasu, Minna-san^^**

**Salam manis, Miko-chan & CheZaHana-chan  
**

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiii… kami datang untuk mengudate fic kami… selamat menikmati(?)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Main Chara : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, GaJe**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 3**

**##Bitter Sweet##**

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah Desa Konoha, udaranya yang sejuk dan sinar matahari yang menyinari nampak bersinar dengan cerahnya. Awan-awan yang berarak pelan membingkai langit yang putih bersih. Tak tampak awan hitam sedikitpun atau tanda-tanda akan turun hujan lebat seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Kicauan burung yang terbang di langit terdegar sangat merdu memasuki para indera pendengar beberapa shinobi yang memang bertugas di gerbang Konoha.

"Pagi yang sangat cerah," ucap salah seorang shinobi yang kepalanya tertutupi sebuah kain berwarna biru dengan lambang ninja Konoha di dahinya. Dia menarik nafas panjang menghirup udara bersih ke paru-parunya. "Benar begitu, Kotetsu?" tanyanya pada seorang lagi yang berada disampingnya yang tengah meminum teh hangat.

"Aa… pagi yang cerah," balasnya setelah menelan sejumlah kubik air teh yang di minumnya barusan. "Pagi yang cerah untuk menjalankan misi," tambahnya dan matanya kini terfokus pada pintu gerbang. Jauh di sana terlihat dengan kedua matanya ada sekumpulan orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, ke gerbang Konoha.

Ketika mereka sudah agak mendekat dengan pintu gerbang terlihatlah 7 shinobi. 3 diantaranya shinobi Konoha dan 4 yang lainnya ninja bunyi. Kotetsu yang melihatnya langsung menepuk pundak sahabatnya di sebelahnya. "Izumo… mereka itu…"

Pria yang di panggil Izumo itu menengokkan kepalanya ke pintu gerbang. Dan kedua matany kini terbelalak lebar degan mulut sedikit menganga. "Tidak salah lagi… mereka…"

Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduk-duduk santainya.

Ketujuh orang itu terus saja lewat namun satu orang dari kumpulan orang itu berhenti dan nyengir lebar pada Kotetsu dan juga Izumo. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike dengan tiga goresan di pipinya. "Mission complete.." ucapnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya dan berlalu dari sana menyusul yang lainnya untuk melapor ke ruang Hokage.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto berhasil membawanya kembali," ucap Kotetsu dan tersenyum sumringah. Izumo pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau benar.." timpal Izumo.

Dan sekarang di kantor Hokage pun nampak seorang wanita yang terihat masih muda padahal umurnya sudah mencapai 50 tahun lebih tengah mengecap segelas teh yang di sajikan oleh asistennya. Wajahnya nampak serius memabaca surat gulungan hasil laporan para ninja Konoha yang menjalankan misi keluar desa. "Shizune.." panggilnya pada satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam kantornya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan asisten setianya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam legam dan juga kedua matanya.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama.." jawabnya. Tonton juga tengah memperhatikan majikannya dengan wajah serius. Hewan peliharaan Tsunade itu menggeliat manja di pelukan Shizune. Dan menguik tak jelas apa artinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura kembali dari misi mereka membawa Sasuke hari ini?" tanya Tsunade serius dan kedua matanya tak lepas dari surat gulungan.

"Memang benar seharusnya mereka kembali hari ini. Aku harap Naruto-kun kali ini berhasil membawa…"

Tok… Tok…

Dua ketukan di pintu dari arah luar membuat Shizune menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu. "Masuk.." ucapnya.

Ceklek..

Pintu itu di buka dari arah luar dan masuklah seorang shinobi berambut perak yang memakai masker diwajahnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tak terlihat karena tertutupi masker. "Tsunade-sama.." ucapnya.

"Tsunade baa-chan.." teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Naruto-kun… Kakashi-san… kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Shizune tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan misi kalian?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah serius menatap wajah Kakashi dan Naruto bergantian. Kedua alisnya yang sedikit itu mengkerut dan pandangannya sangat tajam.

"Eeheheh…" Naurto nyengir begitu saja ketika ditanya seperti itu.

"Misi kali ini…"

"Berhasil.." jawab seorang pemuda berambut emo di ambang pintu menyela Kakashi. Kimono putihnya nampak berantakan sekali dan banyak yang sobek di sana-sini. Namun, tak dapat mengurangi wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus dingin itu.

Shizune kembali membelalakan kedua mata onyxnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "U… Uchiha… Sa… Sasu… ke.." ucap Shizune terbata mengucapkan nama pemuda berambut emo di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Tsunade tersnyum tipis.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berhasil kali ini, Naruto," batin Tsunade.

Namun, wajahnya kini kembali tegas dan juga galak. "Kau berhasil… tapi, aku tak tahu hukuman apa yang akan menimpamu, Uchiha, setelah semua yang kau lakukan," ucapnya tegas.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap memasang wajah dinginnya dengan bibir mengatup rapat. Beda dengan Naruto yang berwaja sedikit marah dan Kakashi yang menghela nafas panjang. "Masalahnya dimulai," batin Kakashi.

"Yang lebih penting sekarang kalian semua pergilah ke rumah sakit. Kalian terluka cukup parah bukan?" ucap Tsunade dan menatap tajam Kakashi. Kakashi yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sedangkan Naruto cemberut. Sasuke tetap masih dengan wajah dingin seperti tak peduli.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Shizune dan memandang wajah Kakashi.

"Dia… sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia…"

"Shizune… pergi kerumah sakit antarkan mereka dan pastikan keadaan Sakura. Sekarang..!" ucapnya tegas.

"Ba… baik, Tsunade-sama," jawabnya dan segera berjalan memimpin di depan. Yang pertama kali mengikutinya adalah Sasuke baru kemudian Naruto berjalan seperti di seret. Kakashi yang akan baru saja beranjak dan memutar knop pintu gerakannya terhenti begitu Hokage itu memanggil namanya.

"Kakashi… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Tinggalah dulu sebentar. Aku kira kau juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu bukan?" ucap Tsunade yang di akhir kalimatnya bertanya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali berbalik dan menghadap Sang Hokage dengan mimik serius. Sebelah tangannya yang menggapai knop pintu kembali menjauh. Dia berjalan maju mendekat ke meja Hohage. "Hal ini mengenai Sasuke dan… Madara atau sebut saja… Uchiha Obito," ucapnya dan Tsunade yang mendengarnya nampak sangat terkejut.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku..!" perintah Tsunade tegas.

**##Bitter Sweet##**

Shizune sesekali melirik kearah belakangnya dengan kikuk dan juga canggung. Keringat mulai membanjiri dahinya. Suasana diantara ketiganya kini hening sekali. Yang terdengar hanya suara sepatu mereka yang menggema di lorong kantor bagian hokage. Mereka semua kini, Shizune, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menuju rumah sakit untuk perwatan luka-luka berat yang mereka alami.

Naruto yang biasanya selalu banyak bicara dan cerewet kini diam membiasu. Hanya kedua mata birunya saja yang selalu melirik kerah pemuda berambut emo di sampingnya yang berjalan dengan santainya.

Sasuke akhirnya merasa risih juga terus menerus di tatap seperti itu tanpa suara. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya dan memandang wajah Shizune didepannya yang kebetulan Shizune sedang memalingkan mukanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tak ada," jawab Naruto singkat dan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Huufffttt…" Shizune menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah Naruto yang tak biasanya. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang menuju rumah sakit Konoha itu diisi dengan keheningan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka di haruskan melewati toko-toko yang tengah ramai-ramainya. Dan ketika Shizune, Naruto dan Sasuke melewatinya semua orang yang ada di toko itu yang tadinya sedang berbincang-bincang berubah menjadi diam. Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya beberapa pasang mata saja yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga berjalan.

Dan ketika Shizune sudah sedikit menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang di toko itu mulai riuh kembali dan berbisik-bisik mengenai sosok seseorang berkimono putih di samping Naruto.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Dia penghianat desa kita?"

"Mau apa dia kembali kemari?"

Berbagai pertanyaan terdengar dari beberapa mulut orang-orang di toko itu dan tak segan-segan berbicara lancang dan kasar mengenai Sasuke. Untung saja mereka bertiga benar-benar sudah menjauh pergi ketika orang-orang itu mulai menyumpahi Sasuke. Miris dan ironis sekali. Dan bila Naruto mendengarnya tadi sudah dipukuli habis-habisan orang-orang yang bicara kasar tentang Sasuke. Sahabat sekaligus kakak angkatnya.

Suasana rumah sakit Konoha selalu sepi beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dikarenakan banyak para pasien yang sudah sembuh total atau para shinobi yang terluka sewaktu menjalankan misi pada pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Menghabiskan waktu dengan anggota keluarga mereka atau hanya sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya.

Namun, suasana di rumah sakit kini berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya yang sepi melainkan sedikit ramai. Ramai karena para suster dan sedikit pasien yang tertinggal di sana berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikan empat orang yang baru saja tiba di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Sedikit keributan ini di karenakan oleh kehadiran dua orang ninja dan dua orang kunoichi. Satu seorang kunoichi yang berada di dekapan seorang pemuda berambut biru sepertinya sudah setengah sadar dan mengerang kesakitan. Seorang kunoichi yang satunya juga, Karin menahan sakit yang luar biasa di lengannya yang patah.

"Kenapa kalian semua? Cepat tolong dia… dia terluka parah..!" perintah Suigetsu gusar karena mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit itu sekitar dua menit yang lalu namun masih beum mendapatkan pertolongan.

Tetapi semuanya malah diam dan memperhatikan Suigetsu. Sampai tiba seseorang yang mempunyai akses besar di rumah sakit itu selain Tsunade dan Sakura dari arah belakang Suigetsu.

"Laksanakan apa yang diucapkannya tadi..! Kenapa kalian semua pada diam? Sakura dan yang lainnya membutuhkan pertolongan dengan segera..!" ucap Shizune tegas dan galak. Langsung saja beberepa suster dan dokter di sana langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menyuruh Suigetsu meletakan Sakura dan Karin ke tempat tidur khusus pasien dan membawanya ke ruang emergency.

"Tunggulah di ruang perawatan dan tunggu seorang dokter yang akan menangani kalian," ucap Shizune dan menatap satu persatu ke empat orang pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu rumah sakit.

"Aku akan memeriksa Sakura dan yang satunya lagi," tambah Shizune dan kemudian pergi dengan tergesa-gesa menyusul para suster yang sedang mendorong tempat tidur pasien Sakura dan Karin.

"Semuanya ayo pergi..!" ucap Naruto dan berjalan memimpin duluan. Menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti tepat di salah satu ruangan yang akan dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh para dokter pada luka-luka mereka.

**##Bitter Sweet##**

Shizune dan para suster lainnya sudah sampai di depan ruangan emergency. Ketika semuanya memasukinya lampu yang berada tepat di atas pintu itu berubah warna yang tadinya berwarna hijau menjadi merah. Menandakan akan ada proses operasi di dalamnya.

Segera saja Shizune melapisi bajunya dengan pakaian serba putih. Pakaian khusus untuk pada saat melakukan pemeriksaan pasien ataupun operasi. Tak lupa juga Shizune mengenakan sebuha masker dan penutup kepala. Dan yang terakhir dilakukannya adalah memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan putih bersih di kedua tangannya. "Baiklah… semuanya siap..!" ucap Shizune kepada para suster di dalam ruangan itu. Setidaknya ada satu dokter lagi selain Shizune dan masing-masing di dampingi oleh tiga suster.

Pemeriksaan pada Sakura dan Karin mengenai luka yang mereka alami pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Bisa berjam-jam atau bankan lebih. Dan sekarang para shinobi yang ditangani oleh para suster tengah berbaring dengan santainya di masing-masing temat tidur pasien. Luka yang di alami Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat dari luar telah di obati dan di perban. Yang sekarang mereka berdua tunggu adalah pemeriksaan selanjutnya mengenai bagian dalam tubuh mereka.

Suigetsu dan Juugo mereka sama sekali tak teluka karena memang sudah di sembuhkan oleh Karin. Namun, mereka juga tetap berada di ruangan yang sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke terbaring. Alih-alih hanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak karena kelelahan akibat perjalan untuk kembali Konoha yang memakan waktu sehari semalam. Mereka semua tak bisa mengeluh untuk berhenti sebentar saja dalam perjalanan tadi. Dikarenakan keadaan Sakura dan juga Karin yang sepertinya memang terluka cukup parah.

"Suster aku lapar sekali… bisa tolong ambilkan makanan. Untuk mereka juga," ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara semuanya.

Seorang suster terakhir yang masih berada di ruangan itu untuk membalut perban di kepala Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Makanan kalian akan segera diantarkan," ucapnya dan beralalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hening kembali menyusup di ruangan itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara detak jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 12.00 siang. Memang sudah waktunya untuk jam makan siang.

"Juugo… ayo kita menunggu di luar saja," ucap Suigetsu kemudian dan melirik sosok jangkung Juugo di samping Sasuke. Melangkah keluar dengan santainya sambil meminum air dari botol minuman yang selalu di bawanya selain kantung senjata ninja di belakang punggungnya. Pedang besarnya yang selalu bertengger di punggungnya ditinggalkan begitu saja didekat jendela.

Juugo yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Suigetsu juga sesegera mungkin keluar menyusulnya. Sebelumnya bertatap muka dengan Sasuke bermaksud meminta izin.

"Jangan terlalu jauh kalian berdua. Saat ini status kita adalah tahanan," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Memutar bola mata bosan. "Kami mengerti, Sasuke," ucap Suigetsu dan dengan sukses kini keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Juugo.

Bunyi 'blamm' menandakan Suigetsu telah menutup pintunya rapat. Yang tersisa di dalam rungan itu kini hanya Sasuke dan Naruto.

Atmosphere keheningan kembali tercipta di rungan itu. Naruto nampak menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Perasaan apa ini yang dari tadi menggangguku semenjak kepulangan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dalam hatinya dan mencengkram erat kedua kepalanya. Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau…" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata berbarengan dengan ucapan Naruto. Keduanya saling tukar pandang.

"Kau duluan saja," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak. Kau saja."

"Aku bilang kau saja," jawab Naruto dengan nada suara sedikit di naikan.

"Hn. Tidak." Jawab Sasuke kembali singkat.

Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di dahi Naruto. Harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra utnuk menghadapi orang irit bicara dan keras kepala seperti Sasuke, pikir Naruto. Tapi, bukankah Naruto juga sama keras kepalanya.

"Kita berbarengan saja mengatakannya," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya dan berhenti bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Hn."

"Kuhitung sampai tiga. Satu… dua… tiga…"

"Ada apa dengannmu?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. Ternyata hal ini yang akan di ucapkan oleh Uchiha bungsu dan calon Rokudaime ini.

"Kau bersikap aneh?" Kata mereka kembali berbarengan.

Hening…

"Aku khawatir mengenai keadaan Sakura," ucap mereka yang pada akhirnya kembali berbarengan menanyakan keadaan satu-satunya teman satu team mereka yang sekarang saat ini tidak bersama mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya, sedangakan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak pernah sama sekali berubah, Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan suara beratnya dan menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Sebaliknya kau banyak berubah, Sasuke. Tapi, perubahanmu kali ini tidaklah buruk..hahaha," ucap Naruto yang pada akhirnya tertawa.

Bisa terdengar kini dari arah luar suara tawa Naruto dari dalam ruangannya. Suigetsu dan Juugo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Beberapa orang yang lewat di depan ruangan mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan juga ikut terkekeh kecil.

**##Bitter Sweet##**

"Jadi begitu.." ucap Tsunade setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi. Menghea nafas pendek. "Kerjamu bagus, Kakashi… sekarang pergilah kerumah sakit. Periksakan lukamu..!" ucapnya lagi dan di akhir kalimatnya memerintahkan Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti.."

"Kakashi…" panggil Tsunade kembali.

Kakashi kembali berbalik menghadap Sang Hokage di depannya.

"Tetap awasi mereka… jangan sampai lengah..!" ucap Tsunade dan kedua tangannya saling menumpu satu sama lain di depan wajahnya.

"Hal itu sudah pasti.." ucap Kakashi dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

Tsunade memutar kursi besarnya menghadap jendela dan memandang keluar. Kelangit yang sangat cerah sekali. "Semoga saja ini merupakan awal yang baik," ucapnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian Tsunade beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelah tangannya menggapai knop pintu dan membukanya. "Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan yang di lakukan Shizune?" batinnya dan keluar ruangan Hokagenya menuju rumah sakit Konoha untuk menemui Shizune.

Suara sepatu berhak tinggi menggema di lorong bagian dalam gedung Hokage. Beberapa kali raut wajah berpikir Tsunade mengiringi langkahnya menuju rumah sakit. "Jika benar dugaan Kakashi… kepulangan Sasuke dan terbunuhnya Madara dengan mudah ada maksud tertentu di balik kejadian ini semua," batinnya dan mengigit ibu jarinya.

"Ck.. dipikirkan sekarang pun tak akan ada gunanya," geram Tsunade kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tsunade-sama.." panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek tepat di hadapan Tsunade.

"Shizune… ada apa?"

"Mengenai luka dalam yang di alami oleh Sakura."

"Ceritakan padaku..!" tegas Tsunade dan berjalan tergesa-gesa mendahului Shizune.

Shizune berkeringat dingin dan dengan langkah gemetar mengikuti Tsunade dan menjelaskan tentang kondisi yang di alami oleh Sakura.

"Makanannya sudah siap.." ucap seorang suster yang memasuki ruang perawatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Di belakangnya Suigetsu dan Juugo mengikuti. Rupanya mereka juga sudah merasa lapar tentunya. Ditambah aroma yang menguar keluar dari makanan itu walaupun semuanya adalah ramen hasil pesanan Naruto.

"Hwaaa~ pasti enak sekali," ucap Naruto bersemangat dan mengelap air liurnya yang secara tak sengaja menetes.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan kedua kunoichi itu?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menatap suster itu yang sedang menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk ramen pada Naruto.

"Keadaan keduanya aku tidak tahu karena hal itu di rahasiakan oleh Shizune-san. Tetapi tenang saja… kita punyaTsunade-sama yang mempuyai kemampuan medis terhebat," ucap suster itu.

"Itu benar.." ucap Naruto setelah menelan senjumlah mie ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Begitu.." ucap Suigetsu dan berjalan mendekat pada suster itu dan mengambil dua mangkuk ramen. Yang satu untuk dirinya dan yang satunya lagi untuk Juugo. "Ini makanlah..!" ucapnya lagi dan menyerahkan semangkuk ramen besar pada Juugo.

Sedangkan Sasuke dia sudah mendapatkannya dari suster itu dan sedang makan dengan tenangnya. Namun sepertinya pikirannya tidak tenang sama sekali. Terpikir sesuatu hal di dalam kepala anggota terakhir Klan Uchiha itu. "Kapan kami bisa menjenguknya?" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat gerakan semua orang yang ada di sana berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. Naruto yang ingin memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya berhenti mendadak dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang aku tanyakan tadi itu salah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ti… tidak sama sekali. Mu… mungkin besok atau lusa kalian bisa menjenguknya," jawab suster berambut coklat itu dan sedikit mengulum senyum.

"Aa.." ucap Sasuke dan melanjutkan kembali memakan makannya. Naruto dan juga yang lainnya pun kembali memakan ramen mereka.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap suster itu dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya dan dengan sesegera mungkin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tak ada bedanya di luar ataupun di Konoha. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Hn."

Tak ada bedanya… semua perempuan baik pada saat Team Hebi melakukan perjalanan dan singgah di kedai makanan selalu saja jadi pusat perhatikan perempuan. Mereka akan cekikikan melihat salah seorang pemuda di kelompok itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda berparas tampan dan juga dingin, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengingat hal itu membuat pemuda bergigi runcing seperti hiu itu mengulum senyum. "Enak sekali jadi kau, Sasuke," ucapnya.

"Hn."

"Huuuffftt… jawaban singkat seperti biasa."

"Hn."

"Ya, Tuhan," ucap Suigetsu dan menepuk dahinya.

"Ternyata sikapmu yang irit bicara itu tak berubah sama sekali, eh?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba setelah menghabiskan ramennya beserta kuah-kuahnya sekaligus.

"Aa.."

"Bwahahahaa…" Naruto tertawa lepas dan juga keras.

Mereka semua yang ada di sana tak tahu jika salah satu anggota teamnya sedang dalam mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

**Ruang praktek Tsunade**

Seorang wanita berambut kuning yang diikat dua kebelakang berwajah sangat serius. Kedua matanya yang seperti madu itu bergerak-gerak kekiri dan kakanan mengkuti baris kata yang tercetak rapi di kertas. Hasil laporan dari pemeriksaan pada kedua orang kunoichi yang sekarang tengah terbaring berbeda tempat tidur di rumah sakit Konoha.

Keringat muncul dan mengalir dari dahinya dan turun kelehernya. Tsunade mengigit ibu jarinya sendiri setiap kali dia sedang berpikir. "Apa ini benar-benar hasilnya?" tanyanya pada Shizune yang berada du sampingnya yang sama menampakan raut wajah serius.

"Itu sudah yang ke lima kalinya aku memeriksa luka yang dia alami, Tsunade-sama. Tak ada kesalahan karena hasilnya tetaplah sama."

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya? Apa ada luka yang serius?"

"Tidak ada… hanya patah tulang dan terlalu kelelahan karena mengeluarkan jumlah chakra yang sangat banyak."

"Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang. Aku yang akan tangani langsung," ucap Tsunade tegas dan menutup kedua matanya sebentar.

"Ba… baik… tapi.."

"Ada apa lagi, Shizune?"

"I… itu… mengenai luka yang di alami Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san juga Kakashi-san. Luka dalam yang mereka alami juga cukup serius, Tsunade-sama."

"Berikan aku laporan kesehatan pemeriksaan mereka juga."

"Saya mengerti," ucap Shizune.

Ceklek…

Blamm…

Suara pintu di buka dan kembali di tutup itu pergi mengantarkan Shizune keluar rungan kerja Tsunade. Yang tertinggal di dalamnya kini hanyalah raut wajah Tsunade yang muram dan khawatir.

Sebelah tangannya kembali terjulur mengambil catatan pemeriksaan murid kesayangannya itu sekali lagi. Nama 'Sakura Haruno' tertera di kolom sebelah kanan atas menandakan jika itu catatan kesehatan milik Sakura.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sakura," ucap Tsunade dan memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Mengehela nafas panjang. Membuka kembali kedua matanya dan menatap langit-langit di ruang prakteknya dari kursi besar yang sedang didudukinya itu.

'Terlalu banyak mengelurkan chakra, memakan pil 2 kali penambah chakra dan penetralisir racun yang menyebabkan syaraf-syaraf motorikmu rusak. Mengganggu daya penglihatan dan gerak refleks.'

"Dasar gadis bodoh," geram Tsunade kesal dan sedetik kemudian beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Jika saja dia telat satu hari mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan lagi bisa menjadi ninja," batin Tsunade.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju ruang operasi dirinya terus menggeram kesal atas perbuatan sembrono murid kesayangannya itu. Dan dari ujung belokan menuju ruang operasi dia melihat seragam chuunin dengan pemiliknya yang berperakan orang malas dan berambut seperti nanas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si jenius yang selalu menjadi otak di setiap misi yang dijalaninya, Shikamaru Nara. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis cantik berpakaian seksi berwarna ungu dan berambut blonde, Ino Yamanaka.

"Godaime-sama… aku sudah mendengar kabar tadi pagi. Benarkah Naruto berhasil membawanya?" tanya Shikamaru ketika Tsunade sudah berada dekat di hadapannya.

"Itu benar."

"Lalu, di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Sedang menjalani perawatan."

"Aku juga mendengar kabar mengenai keadaan Sakura dari Shizune-san. Apa Sakura masih bisa tertolong?" tanya Ino sekarang dengan memandang wajah Tsunade khawatir.

"Ada aku disini. Kau ikut?" tanya Tsunade pada Ino.

Dengan mantap Ino mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Tsunade pergi. Sebelumnya dia menengok pada Shikamaru meminta izin karena Ino datang bersama Shikamaru keruma sakit ini. Dan bisa tertangkap oleh mata Shikamaru maksud tatapan Ino adalah 'jangan beritahukan keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya pada Naruto'. Dan Shikamaru membalasnya dengan acungan tangan. Setelahnya dia berlalu pergi menemui Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Merahasiakannya pada Naruto yang lainnya yach… merepotkan.." ucap Shikamaru dengan kata-kata 'merepotkan' di akhir kalimatnya.

**##Bitter Sweet##**

**Satu minggu kemudian**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, pukul 08.00 pagi**

Ruangan itu di dominasi dengan warna putih gading dan krem. Dinding yang di cat dengan warna putih, gorden yang berwarna krem yang sejak tadi terus bergerak-gerak terkena hembusan angin pagi. Kicauan burung yang terdengar dari luar. Dan juga sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek terbaring di tempat tidur berseprei putih. Sebelah tangannya di infuse, dan kepalanya terlilit perban. Kedua matanya tertutup sempurna. Bibir mungil itu yang biasanya merah merekah sekarang nampak pucat dan kering. Tubuhnya pun nampak kurus dari biasanya. Tak ayal karena dirinya tak makan selama seminggu karena terbaring koma. Selama ini asupan makanannya hanya lewat infusan saja.

Namun kali ini perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak. Dan setelahnya terbuka sehingga menampakan sepasang mata emerald yang indah walau terlihat sedikit tak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Sebelah tangannya merasakan sakit karena tusukan jarum infuse. Dan kini tergerak menuju kepalanya yang terlilit perban. Sakit. Itulah yang di rasakan Sakura saat ini. Dia tak dapat mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum dirinya berada diruangan berbau obat-obatan ini.

Dirinya bangkit duduk perlahan-lahan. Sedikit membiasakan diri keadaan di rungan ini dengan kornea matanya yang lama tertutup itu. Sakura kembali menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Aku tak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini," batin Sakura.

Ceklek…

Dan pada saat itu juga seseorang masuk dan nampak terkejut dengan bangunnnya Sakura dari komanya. Seorang wanita berparas cantik berambut hitam legam. Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. "Syukurlah… aku harus melaporkannya segera pada Tsunade-sama," ucapnya dan kembali keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap kosong tempat di mana sosok itu tadi berdiri. Dan pandangan matanya kembali tak jelas. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

Pingsan.

Sakura kembali tak sadarkan diri dan berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya.

Namun, suara-suara ribut dari arah luar beserta suara langkah kaki orang banyak segera mendekati ruang rawat Sakura.

"Kau yakin dia sudah sadar, Shizune?" tanya seorang wanita berambut kuning diikat dua kebelakang. Langkah mereka menggema di koridor lorong rumah sakit dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku terkejut sekali dia bisa pulih secepat ini… Tsunade-sama memprediksi dia akan kembali sadar sekitar dua minggu bukan?" tanya seorang gadis yang juga berambut kuning namun diikat tinggi satu kebelakang. Kedua mata shappeer-nya bersinar cerah dan juga terlihat sangat bahagia. Langkahnya menyeimbangi kedua orang yang berada sedikit di depannya.

"Dugaanku meleset… tapi itu kabar baik bukan?" ucap Tsunade dan di bibirnya melengkung sebuah senyuman.

"Sakuraaa.." ucap Ino dengan nada tinggi setelah sampai di ambang pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas selang infuse.

"Tsunade-sama… Sakura sepertinya kembali tertidur," ucap Ino dan memandang wajah Tsunade dan Shizune bergantian.

"Ternyata dia masih butuh waktu banyak untuk beristirahat… tapi yang lebih penting dia sudah bangun dari komanya," ucap Tsunade dan memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ino… bersihkan badan dan ganti pakaiannya… sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan berbondong-bondong datang kemari," ucap Tsunade kembali dan berjalan keluar. Shizune mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa sepatah katapun dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Menyisakan Ino sendirian di dalamnya. Sebuah senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan kedua matanya berkilat menyeramkan. "Aku ingin mengetahuinya, Sakura… dan akan kudandani kau sehingga membuat semuanya terkejut nanti…khu…khu…khu.." ucap Ino dengan di akhiri tawa menyeramkan.

Dia kemudian mengambil sejumlah air ke dalam ember kecil dan sebuah handuk bersih dan kering dari dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian mulai satu persatu membuka kancing baju atasan Sakura khusus untuk pasien di rumah sakit. Lalu melemparkannya ke bawah tempat tidur dengan asal. Dan setelahnya membuka celananya. Sekarang tubuh Sakura telah sempurna telanjang. Ino sedikit memerah dan berdecak kagum juga… iri. "Sudah jelas aku kalah darimu, Sakura," gumam Ino dan kemudian menutup tubuh Sakura dengan selimut.

Ino mulai mengelap bagian wajah Sakura, lalu tangan dan setelahnya badannya. Setelah selesai memakaikannya baju yang sering dipakainya dulu. Terusan sampai lutut berwarna merah marun dan celana pendek berwarna hijau yang sering dipakainya. Juga tak berlengan. Lalu memakaikannya parfum secukupnya dan sentuhan terakhir tangan Ino adalah menuju wajah Sakura. Meriasnya agar lebih cantik dan bersinar kembali seperti dulu.

Dimulai dengan memakaikan bedak tipis, lipstick dan alat make up lainnya yang Ino sangat hafal betul nama dan kegunaannya. Sepertinya dia sudah ada firasat Sakura akan bangun dari komanya dan dia akan disuruh untuk melakukan ini, karena itu dia membawa peralatan make up-nya hari ini.

Setalah berkutat dengan alat-alat make up-nya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit Ino mengakhirinya dengan menyisir rambut Sakura dengan pelan. Ino melihat hasil karnya sendiri dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum puas. "Kau memang hebat, Ino," ucapnya membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Terlihat kini wajah Sakura lebih segar dan bercahaya setelah di dandani oleh Ino. Di kedua pipinya sedikit kemerahan karena Ino memakaikan perona pipi, lalu bibirnya yang tadi pucat kini berwarna merah muda dan sedikit dipakaikan lipgloss.

"Hihihi…" Ino terkekeh melihat wajah rivalnya sendiri dan sedetik kemudian dia berjalan membawa baju rumah sakit Sakura dan ember berisi air kotor ke kamar mandi.

Dan setelah Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dirinya di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang di samping Sakura dan tengah menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang bebas selang infuse. Dan juga terlihat bunga lili putih di tangan orang itu yang kemudian dia letakkan di dalam vas bunga. Sosok pemuda berambut emo yang memakai kimono putih sedang menatapnya datar. "Sa… Sasuke-kun… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada akhirnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan tentunya Sakura. Wajah terkejutan dan bingung terpeta jelas di wajah putih Ino.

_**Bersambung…**_

**Maaf kami baru bisa di update sekarang. S****oalnya Cheza lagi sibuk buat bikin Karya Tulis yang akan diujikan tanggal 7 Agustus 2010 ini. Miko-chan juga lumayan sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Tapi kami berdua akan berusaha untuk cepat meng-update chapter selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review...**

**Kalian sangat membantu kami...^^  
**


End file.
